Scarves
by RefinedHalestorm
Summary: Weiss Schnee doesn't like telling anyone her birthday. Lie Ren and Ruby Rose change her mind.


**Author's Note: **Been a while since I've published anything on here. To make this author's note short and to the point, this is just a fluffy one-shot for our lovely Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee. No pairings intended, but if you to squint for them, then I won't stop you. This was written for one of my Tumblr followers who wanted to see how well I could wrote. This is what I came up with, give it a little read, maybe a review. Overall, I hope you all enjoy it and there may be more one-shots like this in the future if you all enjoy it.

* * *

Time flew by quickly while at Beacon Academy. Before the students knew it, the shining sun switched to falling leaves and then to blankets of white. When the temperatures began to decline, so did Weiss Schnee's judgment. The self-proclaimed "Ice Queen" wouldn't have ever admitted it otherwise, but she was beginning to feel at home with Team RWBY.

That was until they had begun to avoid her like crazy. It begun only a week ago, at the beginning of February. Everytime she would try to call Ruby out on being a "dunce" or otherwise, the girl would skittishly reply about "having somewhere to be" and run off. For a while, Weiss had figured that Ruby got sick of trying to impress the albino and simply gave up. Yang acted similarly, though Blake seemed no different aside from occasionally shooting her confused or agitated glances. Overall? This time of year was beginning to feel a lot like being at home, between the isolation and freezing cold weather.

_Weiss Schnee couldn't admit she was cold, could she? Alone? No, of course not. She had gotten everything she ever wanted. . everything._

It was now February 14th and the avoidances continued. It was a Saturday which meant that all students were relieved of their usual mandatory duties. It was also snowing, which was a calling for the more childish students or as Professor Port liked to put the other selection, "young lovers".

Nobody was out yet, considering the sun had yet to rise. Outside it was cold and the sky was coated in grey. Leaning against a marble pillar stood Weiss, at the bottom of a staircase, not far from one of the entrances to Beacon. She was shivering in her dress, but it seemed no different: wouldn't she feel just as cold inside? Being around equally as cold people?

Weiss hated Ruby. She hated Yang and Blake, too. How dare they comfort her only to let her down?! It was like any of their friendships had lost fire, not that it had much to begin with. The albino girl couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault. She had been so cruel and ironically — _cold_ to Ruby and the others. She had always been socially awkward, which was often mistaken for hostility. Not to say that she didn't have some HOSTILITY — though it was generally exclusive to dolts.

Ruby wasn't that bad … was she?

"Aren't you cold?" A familiar voice piped in from behind Weiss, ripping her from her thoughts. She recognized that voice as an acquaintance — Lie Ren. She crossed her arms, turning to face him, watching him carefully from the top of the staircase, "Were you SPYING on me?" She accused, though subconsciously being aware that it wasn't the case.

The boy was silent for a moment. He always had that deathly quiet look in his eye. Like he was secretly a serial killer or something. He didn't talk much about himself either, which Weiss supposed, the two had in common. Weiss didn't know much of Lie Ren, aside from the fact that he was close with Nora Valkyrie and was rather sarcastic at times. "Well?" The girl repeated, awaiting a response.

"Happy birthday," was the sole response she got, the response that caused her grey eyes to open in slight shock. _She hadn't told anyone that it was her birthday, had she? _Weiss turned away immediately, crossing her arms, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh," he flat-lined a bit, "I guess Ruby told us all the wrong day."

Weiss blinked. _Ruby had been doing __**what**__? _Knowing that dunce, all of Beacon probably knew by now! . . Which, now that she thought about it, was probably precisely what the brunette had done. It made her wonder how Ruby even found out in the first place. It wasn't like there was a on all of the information about her and she certainly hadn't ever told them.

Nevermind. It didn't really matter right now. "No. She told you the right day. I'm just wondering why she cares, she's been avoiding me. . Or better yet, why YOU would care." She flipped her ponytail more sideways than it already was, turning to face him once again. Her arms were still crossed.

"Because we're friends," he paused, "And also, Ruby asked me to."

"Asked you to do what? Find me so she could avoid me again?"

"There's no point of beating around the bush with you, is there?" Ren sighed, "To cook for you. Well, you and the others, I mean. Ruby had this idea to throw you a party, but I'm guessing you didn't get the memo." He shook his head, not even noticing the red blur run up beside him.

It was so fast, Weiss hadn't noticed it either. Well, her. Ruby was always like that, an annoying dunce, appearing when you least wanted her around. "Aww, Ren!" The voice suddenly pitched in, "It was supposed to be a surprise!" That squeaky voice made Weiss cringe.

_It would take more than a surprise party to stop Weiss from being utterly pissed at Ruby. _

"Weiss, Weiss!" The blur dashed down the staircase and in front of her in the blink of an eye and smiled, "Happy birthday!" Immediately, this caused Weiss to snap back a few feet. "Ruby, you dolt! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?!" She hissed, unhappily, but it didn't seem to break Ruby's tempo.

Weiss was too busy being, y'know, angry, with Ruby to notice the white cloth that she held in her right hand. It wasn't until she held it up to Weiss's face that the albino had truly noticed it. "Here! I—well, we, made this for you!" Weiss glared, glancing over at the cloth. It was a scarf. White and it was covered in glitter.

_It looked like an absolute mess._

Weiss's unsure look caused Ruby a slight wave of panic, "S-Sorry, it's not much! We don't really know what you like and we were going to make a sweater or something, but Yang stabbed herself with the knitting needle three times and she was bleeding really bad and Nora just kept trying to cover it in glitter and —-."

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"It's a mess." She looked at the scarf drenched in glitter and with stray yarn poking out at all sides, "But, I guess I like it." In what seemed like a few minutes, Ruby's concern switched to usual cheerfulness and she smiled, "I'm really glad you like it, Weiss! I'm really sorry for not talking to you much lately, either, I had a lot of work to do for the party and —-".

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Stop talking." She looked at the girl, who seemed a little deflated once again. Weiss WASN'T done with talking, "We have a party to attend, right?" Ruby's attitude perked up once more, "You're right, we do, come on, come on!" She disappeared in the same flash she had came, leaving behind a tornado of rose petals. Ren was still standing where they had left him, switching his attention from the conversation to the falling snow and back again.

Weiss shook her head, a slight smile appearing on her face, for just a moment. She began to walk up the staircase and towards the doors of Beacon as well. She hadn't realized how cold she felt until now, but it was only due to the fact that she was beginning to warm up again. Walking past Ren, she uttered a quick, "Thank you." And surprisingly, she did bother to hear the response: "You're welcome. Have a good birthday."

_And as it turned out, those were the best damned pancakes she had ever tasted._


End file.
